1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a swing device, and more particularly to a swing device that includes a backrest portion adjustable between a horizontal position and an inclined position.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional swing device includes a stationary seat, a seat member having a seat portion and a backrest portion that is adjustable between a horizontal position and an inclined position, and a pair of left and right suspending units for suspending the seat member on the stationary seat.
Typically, one of the seat portion and the backrest portion is formed with a row of positioning teeth defining a plurality of grooves, and the other of the seat portion of the backrest portion is formed with a tongue engaging a selected one of the grooves. As such, the seat portion and the backrest portion are interconnected by a tongue and groove joint.